


I like you

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rated for Deadpool's Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Wade hang out at your house and admit your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing Deadpool so be kind

I like you

 

Wade Wilson x Reader 

 

For @wowjeena

 

_________________________________

 

"Wade I am gonna kill you at Mario Kart" you threaten when you open the door to see him. 

 

"I hope that translates to happy best friends day best friend! Because I brought gummy bears, popcorn, a dead convict, my dog, a banana and enchiladas" Wade exclaims and gestures to the wagon of things behind him. 

 

"Oh Wade get rid of the dead guy please, but yes come in" you reply and hold the door open wider. Wade walks in pulling the wagon with a three legged dog at his heels. 

 

Why do you like this guy again?

Oh rich this wit, charm, sensitivity, and over protectiveness. 

 

"Where can I ditch the dead guy? Out the window? Dumpster? Closet? Should I just let the dog eat him?-"

 

"No Wade!"

 

"I'm sure he would" Wade points out. 

 

"Jesus, just put him in my neighbors back yard. I suspect he is a serial killer anyway" you shrug. Wade nods picks up the body out of the wagon and skips outside. You watch through the window as he tosses the body over the fence and skips back.

 

"Alright I'm all ready for best friend day now!" Wade says and pulls off his mask and gloves. His face is marred but you don't mind you actually find it quite handsome. Okay really handsome and his nice blue eyes still shine despite what's he's been through. 

 

"Good come on I have everything set up in the game room" you squeal grab his hand and lead him through your house. His hand is warm and feels nice. You can't even bring yourself to care that he looks and feels a little disfigured. You aren't that shallow.

"Fun games!" 

_________________________________

 

After six rounds of Mario kart completely with obscenities like:

 

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

 

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME!"

 

"IM GONNA RIP YOUR BALLS OF WILSON!" 

and having to pause three times to chop Wades hand off only to have it reattach in five minutes you decided to calm down and watch movies instead. Mario Kart makes people violent.

 

"Sorry about chopping your hand off three times" you mumble.

 

"Sorry I blue shelled you three times" Wade mumbles back. "I'm also sorry there's gummy bears on your ceiling and blood on your carpet."

 

"Eh it's okay some cold water and soap will get it right off. Now shut up and cuddle me best friend" you order and wiggle into his arms. Then you use the remote to click on Big Hero Six. 

 

Wade smiles when he sees your movie choice and pulls you even closer. He's warm and you feel safe in the mercenaries arms. 

 

_________________________________

 

"I just don't understand how Baymax could love Hiro back. He's a robot and I don't think he has the capacity for artificially intelligence" you rant. You love Big Hero 6 but sometimes little things not making sense in a movie get to you. 

 

"Same way I can love you. Love doesn't have boundaries and there's a lot of different types of love. Baymax loves Hiro as much as a machine could live a person and Hiro loves Baymax as much as a person could love a machine. To compare I love you as much as a fucked up person like me could love someone" Wade explains and you freeze.

 

"Wait Wade go back" you say and sit up.

 

"I'm a fucked up person? I am I've got voices in my head and my skin is like a viral rash not to m-"

 

"No no further back! You love me?" you inquire a shake in your voice. 

 

"Well yeah I do. How could I not. You're smile is like the very sun shining down, you're eyes have a twinkle, you don't mind when I come to your house with a dead body, you see past my marred skin into my heart, you're my partner in crime, you don't care when I talked to seemingly nothing, the author is running out of awesome things to say about you, and I don't know I just love you" Wade rambles and you blush and suppress a loud laugh. This is too perfect for you. 

 

"I love you too Wade! Oh my gosh I love you" you squeal and grab his shoulders.

 

"You do that amazing! We've each other that's so cool. Wanna be more than friend cause I want too. I really wanna kiss you and do nasty thins to you most of the ti-"

 

"Shut up and kiss me you fool" you demand and kiss him. He melts into the kiss and cradles the back of your neck. 

 

Funny the way things turn out in life ain't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests for one shots


End file.
